Daughter
by sajala
Summary: A girl comes into the group's life will completely change them. Who is she and what does she want! COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! Many people say that but I mean it. I almost feel like I'm going to cry thinking about it. (kidding) I know I sound like a total moron but I love Inu-Yasha and Koga, bad match to like but I'll deal with the consequences.

Half Breed Daughter

By: fma fan girl

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction**

**Inu-Yasha was being grouchy, as usual, in a tree, by the well, awaiting Kagome. She was gone for three and a half days. Each day was getting increasingly stressful for our half demon. He was lying down with his hands under his head crossed and his legs were on each side of the thick branch. He was lying in the shade but he got up irritated. Miroku came out of the woods and brushed off the sticks and dust. **

**"Where is she," asked Inu-Yasha ticked off at no one but then noticed Miroku.**

**"You know that she's in her world to catch up on her-what-was –it, schoolwork," said Miroku. **

**"Feh."**

**"You sound more agitated than usual, Inu-Yasha."**

**"Shut up, monk"**

**Sigh. "We're ready for lunch if you want to eat any."**

**Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and said barely above a whisper, "Kagome's here"**

**Kagome came out of the well, tired and yet happy because she wanted to see Inu-Yasha again. For some reason Inu-Yasha seemed to be a sort of pain reliever. Whatever strain she got at school she could always forget it when Inu-Yasha was around. She was happy and exhausted because she just was done saying she wanted to stay here with Inu-Yasha because the battles where getting more difficult so they sent her with a picture. **

**"Hi, guys," she said full of new energy and cheerfully way. **

**"Your late," said Inu-Yasha **

**Kagome was just about to tell him the news when a cloaked girl came out of the bushes. Miroku was walking back when this girl came out. She released her hood from her head and walked closer with a sort of grace. **

**"Hello," she said in a graceful high voice that was wise and cheery. **

**She was slightly shorter than Kagome's height and had silver with black hair that made it almost a blue colored hair color. Her eyes of dark brown and she had the same irises as Inu-Yasha. Besides her hair and irises, she looked like a normal human like girl, no claws or fangs. **

**"She looks a lot like you Kagome," said Miroku curiously looking at her.**

**Kagome and Inu-Yasha just stared at her. Inu-Yasha noticed his scent on her; the other he couldn't quite place. He was as shocked as ever. The girl gave them a smile. Then she took a large breath.**

**"My name is Shiva. I'm the granddaughter of the lord of the Western Domain. My father is Inu-Yasha and my mother is unknown. Would you please help me to find Inu-Yasha because when I was transported here I lost my sight in a battle with the Naraku from my world," she then took an out-of-breath breath.**

**"Inu-Yasha is…" Miroku started to say to himself aloud with a what-the-hell look on his face, but was cut short by the girl when she took a sniff in the air.**

**"Daddy is that you? I thought I smelt you. I've been waiting for you for months," she called out.**

**"Daddy! Inu-Yasha, what in the world is going on here? "You never told me you had a daughter," Kagome yelled starting to get very furious at him.**

**"I never knew either so don't go getting all ticked at me," Inu-Yasha said at the same tone level.**

**Kagome's face was in his face and red with anger, almost crying.**

**"I thought we had mutual trust but I can see I was mistaken," Kagome said almost crying in frustration.**

**She started to walk back to Kaede's so Inu-Yasha couldn't see her cry because she knew she didn't need him to feel worse. She had him wait for days and Kikyo died recently. He looked shocked enough anyway. The girl was standing there confused until Miroku came and took her hand. She blushed slightly.**

**"You can come with me," he said softly as if talking to a sick child. **

**She nodded and they were on their way to Kaede's hut with Inu-Yasha trailing behind in silence.**

**Chapter Two:**

**News Flash**

**Tensions were high in the hut. Shiva was in the hut listening to everyone trying to explain the new girl and the situation all at once. She was getting quite irritated at it and getting a headache too and the heat from her cloak wasn't helping either.**

**"ENOUGH! You all can shut up and listen to my story or I'll just start getting more pissed off," Shiva was getting calmed down now as everyone got quiet to listen to the new, obviously ticked, girl, "I was transported here to get the Shikon Jewel for my mother who is the future priestess here. My story on how I got here goes like this. It was a fine peaceful day everyone was happy and joyful. Then the sky got blood red and fears came up. Mind you, this is not your Naraku that came but the future one that will come if you don't kill him now. Naraku slaughtered many innocent lives and almost killed myself along with my mother, who, at the time, is unknown in my memory, and father, Inu-Yasha. So much blood was there, and my village was trying to fend him off but to no avail. Everyone died but my mother and me. My father died protecting us. My mother gathered the last of her strength to send me alone in a time portal here twenty years in the past but mind you, I'm only fifteen. Naraku came in the Portal of Time with me and we got into a battle. It was only a puppet but by that time, he managed to blind me with a very bright light. I found myself here in this time zone. I've been here for five years and now I'm the reason Naraku won't come after you. He wants to find me first for reasons I cannot explain or even know. Any questions?"**

**"Do you know who your mother is," asked Kagome.**

**"No."**

**"Is there another Naraku out there," asked Miroku.**

**"I don't know for sure."**

**"Child, are ye familiar with the name Kikyo," asked Kaede.**

**"Yes, my mother was, I believe, in contact with her a few times."**

**There was an eerie silence then and the place got darker as those few moments past by. Everyone started to go to sleep one at a time, except Inu-Yasha, who was on the roof outside, and Kagome who was trying to sink all this in. There was a new evil approaching, slowly but surely, and they would need all their strength for tomorrow.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Family Trees**

**After the outburst and realizations, Kagome found out she didn't like this girl too much. Maybe she was just jealous. This feeling was hard to explain. She was after the Shikon Jewel. How far was she willing to get it? To Kagome, Shiva was in a slight glow when she made that outburst and about to cry when she told the story. All this was going though her mind while she was sleeping with everyone else, besides Inu-Yasha, in the small hut. She was half asleep and half awake at the same time, but she somehow managed to get to sleep later that night.**

**Kagome was awake and sore from yesterdays gym class in her time. Everyone was awake and full of energy, except Shiva, who was sitting on a tree looking at Inu-Yasha's Forest. Kagome somehow admired her and wanted to switch places with her. She had a connection with Inu-Yasha, and Kagome wanted a father more than anything in her life sometimes. Then Shiva looked Kagome's way and looked emotionless. The two were alone.**

**"You know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't even know if Shiva is my real name. People just started calling me that when I came here because I resembled a girl named Shiva. I don't remember much about my father. All I know is that he said his name before Naraku destroyed him, and my mom told me to find him. I have a few more memories, like him flying everywhere with me riding on his back with his red kimono. He still has the Tetsiagia doesn't he?"**

**"Yes," Kagome said as calmly as possible, "my father also died (I'm just writing this cause it causes some drama, I don't know if that was the case) when I was young, but I still have my mother, little brother, and my grandpa. I live on the other side of the well in a small shrine in Tokyo. You wouldn't know what it is so I guess I'll try to explain in the simplest of forms," she looked at the girl, who was looking at her in fascination, "this place that I live is a massive city and a real tourist attraction because of the history."**

**"I would like to go there someday, if it's big, because I like to explore. I got in trouble many times but I never was scolded by my father. Did I mention that the Shikon Jewel doesn't exist in my world? More than likely not. Someone wished something, the jewel became pure and disappeared, and exactly five years later; I was born. I'm now your age and I would give anything to have my sight again, even for a moment or a split-second even. I have no siblings now because Naraku killed my village and my mom was pregnant. When I was in my village, they respected me but others like traders and other merchants called me a half-breed but I'm not and looked at me as if I was an inferior beast. I'm only one-fourth demon. My father married a human girl, my mother," she paused because she wanted to look at Kagome for a reaction but she heard the gasp at the 'one fourth demon line'. **

**Inu-Yasha came in at that moment and Shiva looked in that direction but over the top of his head. He looked at the two and then cocked his head to the side and smelled the air. He looked back at the girls and set a worried look on his face.**

"**Naraku is here"**

**Chapter Four:**

**Battle of Truth**

**After Kagome packed her things, they left Kaede's hut. Inu-Yasha had the girls on his back as he was hoping from tree to tree in the woods towards the rest of the group by a small clearing with trees surrounding them. They were all hanging loose and lying down except for Shippo and Kilala who were chasing each other around the well. Inu-Yasha came and he told everyone about Naraku coming. Everyone got ready to battle since Inu-Yasha said the smell was barely noticeable but he wanted to be on the safe side. To Shiva the smell was the same as the one she encountered while in the portal which made her wide–eyed. **

"**This is the same Naraku I fought in the portal only stronger," she said frightened and shakily. **

"**What," the whole group said at once.**

**At that point, Kagome felt sorry for her. Shiva had to face the one who made her blind and who killed her entire family all in one day.**

**Kagura came over them with her fan by her head ready to strike at any moment floating in mid-air. **

"**Prepare to die," she said over them and waved her fan and blades came out. **

**Inu-Yasha jumped back and the others ran out of the way, right and left. Naraku was watching from a short distance on his usual dark cloud, watching and mocking them. He destroyed the Naraku from this time dimension because he had no use for him to be here and he became stronger. As Kagura continued fighting Inu-Yasha, Naraku had his sights set for the two youngest women. The odd clothed girl and the girl he fought in the future before are similar. He remembered the priestess that made the time portal. He looked at his memory with the priestess that had the normal white and red and this girl with the odd clothes and realized they were the same person and now had an evil laugh going for a few brief moments. **

"**This is priceless," he thought and laughed again. **

**He came down from his cloud and looked the same as the original Naraku in his baboon cloth. Inu-Yasha was now stating to get tired and had a cuts all over him while Kagura still had a smirk on here face. The rest of the group had their eyes on Naraku, and they were losing patience. Everyone could now sense the power change and was being worried but held their ground.**

**The girl was wide-eyed as her opponent came closer, she couldn't see him but she heard him and smelled him. Her heart started to pump hard and her breaths were more deep and she was scared of what happened in the past (everyone else's future) will happen again.**

**Kagome looked at the girl with amazement and confusion. She was glowing a light pink again but no one seemed to notice at all. They were all looking at Naraku with anger and resentment. She should be looking too but her attention was taken by the girl. **

**Naraku swooped down, snatched up the girl by her stomach, and went back up in the air in one move, almost too fast for them to see. Then a bright light came around her as she was screaming. Naraku was beside her and had a smug look on his face. She was suspended in mid-air above everyone else and looking at Inu-Yasha's battle. He was loosing energy and Kagura was keeping up her pace all the same. Shiva needed to give him energy, but how? She was electrocuted for a long time until she past out. She was in a dark place just floating there, and then a voice came.**

"**I can help you," said an echo-like soft voice in her mind.**

"**Who are you," Shiva answered surprised and confused. **

"**I'm the Shikon Jewel from your time. To put it simply, I'm Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon Jewel, and you are my reincarnation. I found my way to you and you now have the powers I had. You can purify and weaken demon souls and render them harmless and many others. Please believe in yourself and me and then and only then can you have my power. Please believe, Akari."**

"**Akari, is that my name?"**

"**Yes, now say you believe then and only then will you be able to save you family and friends."**

**Out loud Shiva, now Akari, screamed, "I BELIEVE!"**

**Everyone looked at her in surprise and gaped at her. There was not a breath to be heard. She broke free of her bind and she began to glow, visible to everyone. She was a dark pink and she still hadn't taken her cloak off ever since that day she saw her father by the well. The cloak tore into many pieces and underneath she had a knee-length tight black dress that had sleeves that only covered the shoulders. The dress had slits from the knee to where her legs started. She had a teardrop hole in her dress from the front middle of the dress to the center of the breast that was very thin with shoes that had flat bottoms and started at the bottom of her ankles, and they were black too. She looked down at the group and then descended down gracefully, with everyone looking at her with silence. She was turned in the direction of Naraku and her back to the group. As her feet touched the ground and her silky silver hair touched the back of her thighs and her, used to be brown, eyes were now amber and had a shine of new life in them. She looked at Naraku with anger and determination.**

"**I'm not one-fourth demon any more. I'm completely half demon and ready to take you on again, you son of a bitch," she said with a determined look on her face and tears. **

**A wind blew then and it was the wind of change. Naraku was starting to get a worried look on his face but Kagura, who was now by her master, was just confused as she looked at the power change. Akari had the power of a full-fledged demon and before she just had the power of a weak human girl. Naraku sensed this change too.**

"**Believe in yourself and me," those soft, echo-like words rang though her head and her soul started to be light like a feather again, as it was the day before she was blinded and now she could see. "Wait she could see," she thought almost aloud, "I guess it was right after I started to believe in myself. My mother didn't want me to find the Shikon Jewel but to find the 'Four Souls' of love, courage, friendship, and wisdom that was in me and she always thought I was a jewel. It all makes sense now! She wanted me to grow up and live not fight for the rest of my life but to be happy. Mom, I will not have your death in vain you can be sure of that."**

"**Naraku you will die by my hands," she said with confidence and, still, anger.**

**Everyone was still looking at her amazed and confused at this transformation. Also at that moment, Kouga came rushing in.**

"**I thought I smelt your scent Naraku," he said and now he was by Kagome and asking her about the girl.**

"**The girl is Inu-Yasha's daughter and now she ready to kill this new Naraku for destroying her mother, father, and village. She's from the future so Inu-Yasha is for a fact not dead. Her name is Shiva."**

"**Wrong," Akari said abruptly, "my name is really Akari. Remember how I said that I didn't remember what my name really was. I found out, but I'll explain later, my mind is still clouded."**

"**I want you to relish in the fact you'll never beat me and I will destroy you will due time."**

"**You ain't going no where, Naraku," Inu-Yasha barked loudly.**

**As he said, a deep, thick miasma came and surrounded the area. Naraku and Kagura left on a dark purple cloud.**

"**Damn, he got away again. Akari, Shiva, who ever you are explain yourself."**

**Akari sighed. "All I said was true. I never told a lie besides saying my name was Shiva. Forgive me, father for not telling you that I didn't know my real name. Now I must ask you to tell me who that man is," she said while now turning to see her father's face for the first time since her transformation. **

**She was blushing as soon as she set her eyes on his. She began walking towards the group in small, graceful steps that were quick to get to them faster.**

**Kagome answered, "He is Kouga leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe."**

"**Oh," Akari said cheerfully as Inu-Yasha had an infuriated look on his face. **

**Miroku and Sango were looking at each other then at them with looks that said 'this is going to get ugly.' **

**Chapter Five:**

**New Love and Old Wars**

**The group started to walk towards Kouga's den about ten miles north. Kagome rode Inu-Yasha's back, Miroku was on Hatchi's back since Hatchi was called for assistance hours after the fight because Akari was trying to clear things up with the others so they got the clue about being the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko, and Sango, Shippo, and Akari rode on Kilala. Kouga ran on the ground. They all wanted to get to Kouga's den before dark. Everyone seemed to be quiet since everyone now discovered the truth about Akari. **

**They finally started to see the cliff and by sunset too. The sunset was beautiful with the reds, pinks, purples, blues, and whites all over the sky in the west and the rest of the sky was getting a dark blue. Akari thought it was the best sunset of her life. A memory of watching the sunsets with her mom and dad came up and she almost began to cry at the fact she couldn't remember her mom's face or scent. A single tear passed on her cheek and slid off, and it landed on Inu-Yasha's cheek that was right behind her.**

"**What's wrong," asked Shippo. **

"**Nothing's wrong, something's in my eye," she said rather embarrassed that someone noticed. **

**Inu-Yasha knew better though than to fall for that and so did Kagome. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but feel a bit closer to Kagome since Akari was almost exactly like Kagome, minus the hair and eyes, and her attitude proved that she could be Kagome's daughter. Half of him wished it and half, for some reason, didn't. **

**Kagome was looking at Inu-Yasha's face. He was deep in thought. He looked like a sweet little child when he did that and that's one of the reasons why she loved him. **

**They finally reached Kouga's den and immediately he was by Kagome's side.**

"**How was your ride here? I hope that you didn't miss me too much."**

"**I told you Koga that I don't love you and that I love someone else," she blurted out almost yelled.**

**There was silence then there was the late guards looking over and saying 'Kouga's back and so is Kagome' in the background of the main scenery. They were all staring at Kagome and she was starting to get red in the face because of all the attention. Kagome started walking towards the cave and started unpacking her large backpack when she was settled in a corner. She was mumbling something under her breath that no one could understand. **

**When they all got in, they all avoided Kagome because they wanted her to cool down before she exploded again. Akari was worried that she caused this frustration on her friend because everyone was saying how she never acted like this before towards Kouga for no reason what so ever. She gave a sigh, and then looked at the waterfall and decided to go out for a breather because the smell of wolves was over powering. Inu-Yasha came out soon after to talk with her.**

"**Inu-Yasha why am I such a failure as a human and whatever else I am?"**

"**No one is really. They just can't find their selves a place in this world. I would know; I was exactly the same and wondering the same thing."**

"**You already told me. When you and I sat outside you told me everything about your life except your former love life before mother."**

"**You say that I had relationships before your mother, Akari."**

"**Yes. I believe that my mother is someone I know or saw recently but I can't put my finger on whoever she is. They seem so close though, it's almost scary."**

**At the same time, Kagome had her own thoughts; she was looking straight at Akari. 'Why am I so jealous at her' she thought. She had a depressed and tired look on her face. She gave a sigh. 'I want to be with him and I'm almost ready to give up everything to be with him so why can't she just leave and leave me and Inu-Yasha alone,' she gasped, 'Have I really been reduced to such miserable and evil thoughts? How embarrassing of me to think that. I should be happy that she finally found her father and that she's happy. Settle down now, Kagome and take a breather. I hope this time of the month doesn't last as long as a week. I don't think I could handle it. I'll go home tomorrow saying that I forgot something. Oh, god, I hope that Inu-Yasha doesn't smell my blood. I have to leave until this stops.' She started to go to sleep little by little. She saw Kouga in the corner of the cave deep in thought. She would apologize to him tomorrow in the morning. Then she fell into a sound sleep.**

**Inu-Yasha and Akari were now just looking into the low sunset. Inu-Yasha was still wondering who the girl's mother was. He smelled his blood in her and some girl's blood too. This was driving him crazy. He sighed then looked at her. Her eyes looked tired and for a moment, she almost looked like Kagome, not Kikyo. She had that little innocent look in her face that made her look like an angel. She also had that power that made her seem like a demon. **

**She got up not noticing Inu-Yasha's stare.**

"**I'm going to bed and you should too for energy tomorrow. I don't know why but I think that we are going to have a busy day tomorrow," she said with a smile and gave a yawn, "a very large day indeed."**

**Then she went inside while Inu-Yasha stayed outside to keep watch for the night.**

**Chapter Six**

**Lover's Quarrel **

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO? YOU JUST GOT HERE," screamed Inu-Yasha.**

"**I FORGOT THE BANDAGES AND I HAVE A HUGE TEST TOMORROW," Kagome screamed back. **

"**YOU AIN'T GOING BACK CAUSE YOU JUST GOT HERE AND YOU ALREADY TOOK THAT OTHER TEST," yelled Inu-Yasha. **

"**SIT, BOY! I am going back, Inu-Yasha, and you can't stop me. Sango may I borrow Kilala to go to the well."**

**Sango looked at Kagome a little scared because of the outbreak. "Sure I guess so."**

"**Sorry about yesterday, Kouga, I was in a bad mood. Sorry about waking everyone up too. Thank you Sango for letting me borrow Kilala. Good Bye everyone," she said in that scary fake happy tone and face that her friends were scared of in her time. **

**They all gave a small wave. As she got her backpack and got on Kilala's back. Everyone was wondering what was going on with her especially Inu-Yasha who was just now recovering from his 'sit'. He was looking in that direction like a boy who just slapped on his first date. Akari went by him to try to explain things about what happen to women in their 'time of the month' cycle.**

**Inu-Yasha looked at her as she approached with a sympathetic look on her face. He was wondering what he did wrong. She sat by him and started to explain things in a whisper in his ear. He started to blush when she got to the part when having your bleeding is the process when you were ready to have a baby. She didn't leave anything out about it so he wouldn't have to ask about it and embarrass himself. She also told him not to talk to it about it to her until she cooled down. Then she got up and walked away to have some breakfast. Inu-Yasha was left speechless and scarlet as he now went in his mind to think about Kagome again. **

**Kagome was now cooling down and reaching the well. She was thinking on how much Inu-Yasha was going to hate her for that large sit. She really put her soul into that one. She got a worried expression on her face and had a sweat drop in her head. 'I'm very much messed up when I come back. Oh, well, it's the same old song when it comes to leaving here. She got off Kilala's back when they reached land. She then walked slowly towards the well. She finally got the edge then, unexpectedly, she saw Naraku in a tree looking at her in a very evil emotionless glance. She turned around for Kilala but Kilala was lying on the ground motionless. Kagome put her leg on the edge of the well to jump though but then Naraku had a ball of light on the edge of his hand and let it go in a beam. Kagome jumped out of the way and looked at the well as it was smashed into bits. Kagura then carried her off by the stomach as the girl looked in fear and not having the gull to say anything knowing she could die at any moment. **

**At the cave, everyone ate in silence. Not even Kouga had an insult to though at Inu-Yasha because he was thinking about Kagome too much. Inu-Yasha was thinking this too. Sango was talking with Miroku quietly about Kagome so he wasn't completely left out of the knowledge. Then the girls began talking in the corner by the hay. Neither of the girls wanted to talk to Kouga, and Inu-Yasha, of course, wouldn't tell him anything to save his life and Miroku would more than likely be too open to tell him. Therefore, they decided not to tell him. **

**As they got up, Akari got a weird feeling. It was as if her body was all numb. Something got Kagome, but what. Kilala should have saved her unless something happened to her as well. **

"**What's wrong you, look pale," Sango said while everyone also started to notice as well.**

"**I feel dizzy and I think something my have happened to," she said as she fell down to the ground.**

**Everyone started to get around her. She was having a fever from nowhere and everyone was rushing to get her something cold to put on her body. They set her down on the hay and then she sprang up fast with a wide-eyed scared look on her face. **

"**Kagome is captured and Naraku has her hostage in exchange for me," she said out of breath. Her fever went down as she lay back down on the hay. She was still breathing hard. That got Kouga and Inu-Yasha on their feet and their attention. They both had the same simple-minded idea. Save Kagome. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Rage and Truth**

**The group, plus Kouga, got ready to go immediately after Akari's premonition. Akari wanted to come too since without her they don't stand a chance against the new Naraku. She also wanted to settle the score from the last time. She only wanted to not be thrown into another dimension again but that chance was slim since her mother wasn't there to open another portal and finally yet importantly this wasn't a massacre, so far. **

**Inu-Yasha's rage was higher than ever. First Naraku killed Kikyo, twice, and then he tried to kill Kagome though Kikyo, then he tried to kill Akari, his daughter. He was off the patient list; Kouga was getting there soon if he didn't back off Kagome soon. He hoped that this would all be cleared up soon. Kagome was kidnapped and his daughter was scared to death of this even though she acts tough. Akari was flying next to him and had a worried look on her face. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kilala but Shippo was back at the cave because they all thought that was best for him. They were all worried about what was happening to Kagome in Naraku's hands. She could be dead but then what would the meaning of hostage mean. They would just have to find out when they get there.**

**They still flew in silence but then a miasma came and surrounded them in a purple cloud. Everyone was screaming and gasping for fresh air except Akari, which for some reason was immune to it. They all landed and Inu-Yasha was spectacle at why she was not affected by the miasma. She stood tall and in her suit while the others still coughed. She was looking for Kagome in the miasma. She was getting tired of all the smoke. She was changing in her power and she could feel it. The air around her was being whipped around like a small tornado and she was glowing a bright pink. The others were looking at her as the miasma was being sucked away in the vortex. She was in the middle of the vortex though not to be seen. Then the vortex withered into nothing. Her eyes were glowing with a dark pink. Then her eyes went back to normal. She took in a deep sigh from the energy that was used but for some reason she didn't seem to be tired. She kept looking until she found a distant figure tied to a distant tree like a cross. Her eyes got wide as she saw the body. No one else saw it or so it seemed, to notice. They all were still looking for Naraku or Kagome. She was beginning to cry and all the others were coming to her side while still on their high alert. Akari was now getting angry. She was glowing again.**

"**That monster's going to pay," she yelled though her tears and sobbing as she stood up slowly and drew a gold sword from no where, from her side. **

**She ran towards Kagome with all her might and she was so close she could almost touch her. Then Kagura came out of nowhere and attacked her with her blades.**

**Inu-Yasha and the rest didn't know what was going on. First, Akari started crying out of nowhere; then went on an anger rampage to a tree that didn't seem to have anything on it and now she's being attacked by Kagura. Inu-Yasha and Kouga went to help her fight but then Naraku came out of nowhere fast down with his sword would've cut him if he didn't jump then the battle raged on between Inu-Yasha and Kouga against Naraku. Miroku and Sango were about to help when Kanna came with a blast that made a hole the size of a large hut. Sango and Miroku got out of the way just in time. **

"**You won't beat me. You're just a young girl and I'm a demon. Look what we did to your how-do-you-say, mother. Captured her with no difficulty, what so ever," said Kagura in tone that she used to play around with people.**

"**My, my, my mother," she stuttered, "there's no way that she can be my," she paused because it all made since. The way they protected each other, the way they both comfort each other, and the way they both look alike along with other similarities in personality as well.**

**She began to get tears in her eyes as she raged after Kagura screaming. Kagura didn't have anytime to jump out of the way before she was split from the shoulder to the hip. She had a wide-eyed look as she disappeared into dust. Everyone stopped fighting to look at the winner. Akari was out of breath and hunched over holding her gold sword with two hands with Kagura's blood on it. She looked at it then she looked at Naraku and gave him a cold stare then looked at Kagome. **

'**This is what happens when to tick me off," she said as she cut Kagome's ties.**

**Naraku had to retreat to make another incarnation to replace Kagura and Kanna had to leave as well. They faded like dust into the now sunlight gaze. As soon as Kagome was freed, everyone came to Akari and Kagome's sides. Akari collapsed, as Kagome was found to be too heavy for her to carry. **

"**Mother," Akari whispered hardly enough for her to hear but enough for Inu-Yasha to hear as the mother and daughter lay next to one another.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Deep Thoughts and Reality**

**They all went back to the cave with wounds, but nothing fatal. Even Kouga had a couple limps here and there. When they got back, Kouga's comrades ran to get them water and food since they had obviously been though a massive fight with Naraku. Akari, though still unconscious, was still trying to put together the pieces of her puzzle. In her mind, she was tied up with chains not able to get free of the torment of this information that had been thrown at her recently. She was still wondering what was real about what Kagura said. Was it real or was it all just to get her riled up in her mind? It was so hard to know. **

**Inu-Yasha was trying to keep in the same information without going crazy. He just got used to the fact that Akari was his daughter but now he had to sink in the thing he most wanted but not. Kagome was her future mother. They both seemed at peace lying in the hay beside one another backs facing to each other. He almost wished that this were also his fate to be with Kagome now that Kikyo was gone forever. He was happy with Kagome just as he was fifty years ago with Kikyo but unlike Kikyo, Kagome smiles. Wait, that's it Kagome smiles! He finally found out after all the past time they spent together! He couldn't believe that it took him this long to realize it! That's why he loved her more than Kikyo! He wanted to protect that smile. He almost began to cry because he was so happy. (A.N. I know that doesn't seem like him but deal with it)**

**Kouga was now sleeping now that the sun was nearly gone. Inu-Yasha couldn't sleep at all. This new information was astounding him. Sango came in the entrance with her hair still wet from the hot springs. Miroku was sleeping in the corner. Everyone seemed out of it. He could smell Naraku nearby waiting for them to fight again. Then he fell into an alert sleep.**

**In the middle of the night, Akari woke up. She used her healing powers to heal herself in the day but now she was fully healed. She wanted to use up the rest for the group and Kagome wasn't bleeding, just a few bruises and cuts that would heal in two to three days. Inu-Yasha and Kouga needed her power the most, as far as she could tell. She sat up slowly and sat down her legs bending to her left. She put her hands in a cup shape as if she was holding a small orb in front of her chest as a light appeared and the light orb split into two and went though Inu-Yasha and Kouga slowly. They stirred but then settled back down. They would be completely healed by sunrise. She gave a soft smile then lay back down. Her eyes closed slowly as she went into another peaceful sleep.**

**Kagome and Akari woke up when the sun rose over the hills and shone though the water. They talked about what happened the other day. Apparently, Naraku blew a couple of blasts at her and blew up her only means of transportation to her own world. Akari talked about healing the two demons. Kagome heard about Akari being her mother and blushed at the thought that she may be married to Inu-Yasha when she got older. She then said that her family would never see her wedding. She shed a few tears. Akari hugged her mother softly like an ill child.**

"**It will be alright," she paused and whispered, "mother."**

**They looked at each other and smiled then giggled. The others woke up around noon when Kagome and Akari finished their conversation. They all looked at each other and yawned one by one. They all soon started talking about the kill yesterday. Inu-Yasha and Kouga were looking at themselves in a questioning look. Even Miroku and Sango were amazed by the healing. Akari and Kagome just laughed. The two boys came to the girls' sides in a hurry to she if the both were o.k. Then they got in an argument about something about the fight yesterday like how one person got in the way of the other. The fight was something that made everyone else has the face that says 'here we go again'. **

"**Come on at least we are all alive," said Akari in a cheer up way.**

**After everything settled down all of them had breakfast. Inu-Yasha was looking at Kagome a lot as she was talking with Akari about each other's worlds. Inu-Yasha ate his ramen while the rest ate steak but Kagome and Akari had an oatmeal bar filled with some fruit and they both had a soda. He wanted everyday to be like this. See her talking with _their_ daughter and smiling, both of them. He gave a faint smile and went back to finishing his meal in a slurp. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Final Battle**

**They all had three days of doing nothing but living ordinary lives at the den. They were enjoying it. They didn't have to worry with the Shikon Jewel and they were all perfectly happy and day after day Akari gave some of her healing powers out to Sango and Miroku so they can get ready for the final battle which was to be soon according to the note they got from Naraku. The note came early that morning to the cave on a rock outside the den. The note said 'Let us end this hunt for the Shikon Jewel since there are none that are astray. I shall come in four days to fight this final battle for the Shikon Jewel. The powers that it has are in the girl if it is destroyed the girl will never came to be. Remember that she isn't what will be but what maybe will be.'**

**This inspired Inu-Yasha to train with Kilala. Kouga was training all of the three days in the woods alone. All the rest wanted to be healed up to fight their best. The sparks were flying everywhere. Everyone wanted to win and have the jewel. Kagome was still deciding what to do with the jewel if they get it. After three days, she decided to give the Shikon Jewel to Inu-Yasha. Kouga said he would give up his jewel shards after the fight to Kagome if they won. **

**The day went by fast and everyone wanted to get sleep but couldn't sleep; hey wanted to talk but they couldn't talk. This was their final hours living and they felt like they were wasting it. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked right back.**

"**Kagome, may I speak to you alone outside."**

"**Sure."**

**They both got up and walked outside and everyone was left with a question mark in their head. **

"**Kagome, we've been though a lot and I just want to tell you that I appreciate you sticking by me though all my hardships."**

"**Your welcome," she said softly looking away to hide her blushing.**

"**There is something else I want to tell you too."**

"**Yes, go on," she said looking at him again. **

" **I love you," he said stuttering and blushing.**

**Kagome started to cry in happiness, she hugged him tight, and he hugged her back the same way.**

"**I love you, too," she said crying with her head buried in his chest.**

**He then took her head from his chest and gave her a passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide then closed. He slipped his tongue in and stroked her tongue. She was blushing scarlet but she loved it. They broke apart and breathed for air. She looked at him and smiled a happy smile with her blush still on her. She kissed him again lightly for a brief moment in the lowering sun.**

"**Come on the others will be waiting," she said softly and lovingly but also laughing. **

**He gave a slight nod and blushed. She gave a giggle. When they got inside their blushes told all. All of the group looked at each other then at them and smiled in a knowing look. They all went to sleep after the sunset went down. **

**The next morning the group was up and ready to fight. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all went. Shippo stayed behind even though he wanted to come badly, the others wanted him to stay behind to live. They all went out to an open field about five miles out ahead of the den at the break of dawn. About an hour later Naraku arrived with Kanna and another incarnation. With no words, the fight began. The fights were set as Inu-Yasha and Kouga to Naraku, Sango and Miroku to Kanna, and Akari and Kagome to the new incarnation. The new incarnation wore a hood and cloak that was brown and torn. The fights raged in no one had mercy. All the fights were merciless and so far, little injuries were on everybody. The new incarnation came and attacked Akari with great speed. Akari's gold sword was pulled from out of nowhere again and she was ready to fight. Sango and Miroku's fight was going nowhere. Kanna was using reflected powers from the people whose souls were in her mirror. **

**The fights were getting tiring. All the fights were slowing down. Kagome jumped into fighting with Sango and Miroku. She was using her arrows. She only had one arrow left. She got it ready in her bow. Now she released it right into the mirror and it broke into many pieces. Sango threw her boomerang into Kanna's body. The split in half and disappeared in dust. The group was now fighting Naraku and Akari was still fighting the hooded women. They both had cuts in the arms and legs and they were wearing down. They were slowed down by half the speed they had in the beginning. **

"**I'm getting sick of this fighting," Akari yelled, as the other girl remained silent.**

**Akari shot rings from her hand, bound the girl, cut her in half with a single blow from her golden sword, and she too disappeared into dust.**

**Now she was limping and was holding her arm as she went to help the others. The fight was between the groups minus Kagome. Kagome was in the sidelines and holding her hands together as if she was praying for a miracle. Akari went by her and asked her who was winning. **

"**Naraku seems to be winning," Kagome said almost crying.**

**As soon as she said that, a blow went straight to Inu-Yasha's stomach. He yelled in pain. Everyone screamed Inu-Yasha. Akari was incredibly angry but couldn't move with her wide eyes starting to cry and Kagome ran to him crying. **

"**DADDY!"**

**She was glowing a dark pink and then her power went skyrocketing up. Ribbons covered her body as her old clothes tore off and changed into a golden dress almost identical to the one she had before but now she was stronger. **

"**You'll pay for ever hurting my family, Naraku! Now DIE!"**

**She sent a light beam right at him. The blow tore him to shreds as his part of the Shikon Jewel fell from the sky. Kagome dived for the jewel and snatched it. All of the demons Naraku absorbed over all the years fell from the sky, dead. Everyone escaped for cover. After the pile of demons was done, falling the entire group was mourn full as all the souls he killed came out of the ground avenged including Kikyo's and Kohaku's. Then they all sucked up into one point and formed into a black jewel that looked like the original Shikon Jewel. Kagome walked slowly and touched it. The jewel then turned into a light pink. Akari said that this was much like Midoriko's situation so many years ago. Kagome put the jewels side by side and Kouga took his shards, to finish the original, out of his body and gave them to her. The jewel was finally complete. Everyone went back to the wolf den and celebrated.**

**At the celebration they all ate and talked. Inu-Yasha and Kouga were saying that they could kill each other even though they were both badly sore but that wore out after a while of bickering and a bunch of cool downs from everyone else in the den. Kagome and Sango were being healed, as the boys were earlier. Shippo was so happy to see them and was he jumping up and down. They all were laughing. Inu-Yasha and Kagome both blushed whenever they saw each other (which was a lot). They decided to stay one more night and head out in the morning much to Inu-Yasha's disagreeing. They wanted to go to Kaede's hut and show her the jewels. After a while everyone started to go to sleep and dream of the new life they could pursue.**

**Chapter Ten **

**Departure and Joining **

**Finally, the jewel was brought together. Everyone was happy. Even Inu-Yasha was happy. As soon as they got to the hut, which was only a matter of hours they sat by the fire and had many things to tell Kaede like Shiva's real name and the death of Naraku and that there are now two Shikon Jewels. Kaede was not happy about that. She said that there would be too much dispute. Everyone agreed. **

"**Not if you tell a pure wish," said Akari. **

"**That 'tis true and ye have a point, child," Kaede paused a moment and looked at her in a serious face, "You wish something, now that you have found the Shikon Jewel. You have wanted to see ye mother in ye world haven't you."**

"**Yes," Akari said barley above a whisper and gave a slight nod, "I want to go home and see my mother that gave birth to me."**

"**Well then, I think that this is settled and now there is one wish settled we need another. Kagome would you do the honors," said Kaede looking at Kagome. **

**Kagome's eyes shot open and said stuttering, "Why me, I mean we wouldn't have made it here without the rest of the group and we wouldn't be in this predicament if I wasn't here."**

"**Now child you are right but we wouldn't have killed Naraku without you because she is you daughter, am I right," Kaede said, cutting Kagome off looking at Akari for a moment and back at Kagome again. **

"**I didn't really kill him," said Akari with a mad look on her face, "just imprisoned him and purified his soul. That's why all the demon's flew out and the body disappeared because he had no goodness in him"**

"**I figured that, child, since there is another Shikon Jewel," Kaede said as if this was old information that made Akari smile.**

"**Good thing you know otherwise I wouldn't have even come close to explaining it," Akari said happily.**

"**Kagome looks like you'll be here for a while," said Kaede softly her eyes closed.**

**Inu-Yasha looked at her stunned and thought it out in his head. In his mind, he finally figured it out that the well was destroyed. He looked at her in sympathy. **

**Akari got up and said with a yawn, "I have to go home now and see my mother. Now that we destroyed Naraku I have to go home because the fate is set in my world and how it would be if this really did happen and all the memory of him existing is forgotten and so now I have to see my mom and dad and see how much they changed now that they have no Naraku in that world or your own."**

**Kaede gave the jewel to Akari and they went outside to the place where the well was. Now it was a pile of debris. Kagome hugged Akari and whispered something in Akari's ear and Akari nodded and gave a giggle. Miroku presented her with a sign that said respect on a piece of paper and his prayer beads, now that the curse was gone. She thanked him and slightly bowed. Sango have her a necklace that said the sign of friendship and hugged her. Shippo gave her a picture that had him and her in a field playing tag and laughing. Akari kissed him on the cheek and said thank you. Kaede gave her more prayer beads that looked a light blue to protector from harm. Akari bowed and said thank you. Inu-Yasha was blushing as he walked up, he looked back at the girls and they nodded and gave her a necklace that said the sign of courage on it, the necklace was made of hemp and the talisman was made of a polished gray stone as the print was made of blue paint. She put it around her neck, gave him a peck on the cheek, turned around, and ran off crying holding everything by her chest including the jewel. Everyone was saying good-bye as the group saw a light shine pink as Akari ran into it. Everyone came back to the hut saying how he or she would miss her. They all prepared for a life that Inu-Yasha and Kagome would have together. **

"**What did you say to her," asked Sango questionably.**

**I just told her to I'll never forget her and that she gets the stubbornness from Inu-Yasha," she said a-matter-of-factly.**

**Final Chapter**

**Ten Years Later…**

"**Mommy," said little Akari tugging at her mom's priestess kimono. **

"**Yes, dear," Kagome said back. Nothing changed about Kagome besides that her hair was longer.**

"**When will daddy be home," Akari said now standing to her mother's waist.**

"**Soon dear. Remember that he usually takes a little while fishing so I can make dinner. Oh, speak of the devil," she said as soon as Inu-Yasha came into the door with his black hair wet.**

"**What did I do now," he said with a sarcastic annoyed look on his face rolling his eyes and smiling.**

"**We were just talking about you, that's all," Kagome said in a 'don't worry about it' look on her face and took all the fish from Inu-Yasha.**

"**Mommy said you take a while fishing, that all, an I can see what she means with your hair all wet."**

"**Oh really," he said sarcastically with open arms going for Kagome. **

**He grabbed her by the waist and wrestled her down as the two laughed. Akari was tugging at his black hair telling him to get off. Inu-Yasha looked at her and thought life couldn't get any better than this. Kagome looked at him the same way. **

"**I almost miss those dog ears you used to have Inu-Yasha," she said looking at where his ears used to be.**

"**Well, I miss you petting them so we both suffer," he said looking at her in a that's the way it is look, "but I miss the day I made you pregnant."**

**Kagome looked at him and said in a seducing look, "Well maybe you can just dream of it until she can go to a friends house."**

"**Come on," he said with a whining look.**

"**Don't give me that look and let me up or we'll never get to eat and I can hear your stomach and feel it," she said smiling and firm.**

**He let her get up and they all started to get their meal ready. As for the original Shikon Jewel, that was used to make Inu-Yasha human so he wouldn't outlive her. Moreover, with that their lives continued with a line of a normal life of happiness and dispute because what life can't live without it. **

_The End_

**A.N- Sorry the story was so long. I wanted it shorter but as you can see that didn't work out. If you don't like it, give me credit this was my first story ever! Well review me and let me know about this story. buh-bye**


End file.
